


A Mismatched Family of Heroes

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Could be read as Birdflash, Hurt Wally, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Team Feels, Wally Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: When a mission goes horribly wrong, whatever will happen to our loveable speedster?Anonymous asked: Oneshot of Wally getting hurt and the team (Especially Robin) being worried? Extra points for team feels!!!





	A Mismatched Family of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> I'll keep this short- 
> 
> Feel free to review, because reviewing makes the llama happy.   
> (I read that on another fanfic and it absolutely made my day) 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave any prompts that you want to see come to life!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~ E.M.H.

"Wally." 

"Wally can hear me?" 

"Guys I can't find Wally." 

"Neither can I, where is he?" 

"Baywatch this isn't funny!"

Wally gasped, groaning as the feeling in his body returned. His arms and chest felt like they were on fire and he couldn't see a thing. 

Shifting to the side he coughed and hacked, wheezing in the dusty space. Where am I?  
His right leg was covered in blood, and his chest was throbbing, making breathing hard. 

Static erupted in his ear and he jerked in surprise, blinking to clear the spots in his eyes. "What is going on?" 

"Wally! Wally was that you? Please respond!" 

Dick, that was Dick's voice. Wally pressed his hands on the ground and sat up, huffing in pain. "Yep, yep I'm here. Here being nowhere. I have no clue where I am, why don't I know where I am? Why is it so dark here and why does it smell like… dust. Dick, I'm so confused- also why does my chest hurt so mu-" 

Wally didn't realize he had been rambling at super speed until Dick had shouted, "Wally! Calm down! We're coming for you." The static muffled his voice but Wally snapped out of it. 

"Dick, where am I?" 

A sharp intake of breath. 

"Don't worry about that, for now, Walls, just keep breathing okay? Focus on my voice, it'll be alright." 

Wally was about to reply but a horrible coughing fit interrupted his words. As he heaved for breath, he felt something warm and wet trickle out of his mouth, painting the side of his mouth red. 

Dragging a hand across his face, he winced at the sight of blood, trying desperately to ignore the pounding in his head. 

Something above him cracked and he whimpered in fear, his arms coming up to defend his head from the rubble raining down on him. 

"Dick, I'm scared." 

A second later and his best friend's voice replied. "I know, Wally, but it'll be okay. We're here, don't worry."

The debris of what he believed was a roof above him started to groan and shift, indicating that someone was above, digging. 

Wally rolled over to the side, trying to breathe. In the dim light, he could see the shadows of the collapsed building around him, illuminated by a single, flickering light. 

Suddenly, a chunk of ceiling broke off and smashed into the ground next to him, letting a beam of light in from above. A flashlight. 

Someone dropped down next to him and a second later a hand was cupping his cheek, the other running through his hair. 

Wally groaned as he was slowly lifted up, but the person shushed him gently, wrapping their arms around him securely. 

He vaguely felt them get lifted up before several shouts echoed through the night and he was being switched over to stronger arms. 

"Do not worry Wally, we will get you help, my friend." 

Wally smiled at the familiar voice. Kaldur. 

A few moments later, Wally felt the familiar sense of being transported by zeta tube as more voices overlapped. 

Opening his eyes briefly, the last thing Wally saw was an easily recognizable pair of robin blue eyes looking down at him, worry and hope evident in the sapphire tones. 

Then, he let blackness take over. 

… 

Dick Grayson thought that dying in a training simulator with his best friend and the rest of the team was the worst possible thing that could have happened but clearly he hadn't expected tonight's fail of a mission. 

The team's plan was simple. Get to the buildings with the bombs, and disable them in teams. Megan and Conner took one, Artemis and Kaldur took the other, and Dick and Wally took the last. 

Dick and Wally had gotten into the building and found the bomb. That's when everything went south. 

Dick had set to disabling the bomb while Wally had scouted out the building for more bombs, rescuing trapped people along the way. 

Dick has successfully stopped the bomb but Wally had appeared in front of him with wild eyes, yelling that they had been tricked and there was another bomb in the building. 

He had grabbed Dick and pushed him out the window as fast as he could, knowing that Megan would catch him, but didn't have the time to save himself. 

That was when the building exploded. 

Now, Dick was sitting outside the medbay in the Watch-Tower with the rest of the team, staring into the wood of the door.

Batman had brought the team there after he had made sure Wally got there safely and as fast as possible. 

He could still remember dropping into the hole that Kaldur and Conner had created, falling next to Wally. He could still see Wally's red hair streaked with a darker, rusty red, and his freckles jumping out in stark contrast to his pale skin.

Trying to block out the vision of his best friend looking so lifeless and small and limp in Batman's arms, Dick looked at the rest of the team. 

Kaldur was sitting as stiff as a board, his eyes boring into the floor. Dick knew the team leader was probably blaming himself for their resident speedster being injured. 

Megan was leaning heavily against Conner with tears still flowing down her cheeks. The Martian hadn't stopped crying ever since they got Wally out of the collapsed building. 

Conner was mirroring Kaldur's rigid pose, but he didn't look sad or scared, he looked mad. It was as if the half-Kryptonian was mad at the bomb for exploding, or even mad at himself for not being there.

Artemis was rocking back and forth on her seat, curled into a little ball. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she was repeating something that sounded like, "He'll be okay, he'll be okay," over and over again. 

The door swung open and Dick leaped up, looking intently into the Doctor's eyes. 

With a shaky smile, she addressed the five kids in front of her, who seemed entirely too young to do this. Especially the young boy she had just operated on. 

"Your friend was in critical condition when you brought him in. His right lung was punctured and he fractured his leg. Along with numerous other extensive injuries, he won't be running around for a while, but he's out of the woods." 

Dick let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and almost fell to the ground in relief. Locking his knees, he gazed up at the doctor. 

"Can we see him?''

She smiled softly. "Of course. Try to be a little quiet I believe he's still asleep. We had to double the dosage of anesthetics and drugs we usually give because of his… abilities, so he's still out." 

Dick nodded, remembering how Wally's metabolism burnt through everything he digested with insane speeds, so drugs never really worked on him, and even if they did they didn't last for long. 

They all shuffled into the room, trying to be as silent as possible. The only noise was the occasional sniffle from Megan and the steady beeping of the monitors. 

Dick's breath caught in his throat as he saw his friend on the bed. 

Wally's skin was still pale, making the freckles dotted across his face and body stand out. The blood coating his injuries had been cleaned and his chest and leg were wrapped up in white bandages. 

But he was alive. And that's all that mattered. 

Almost as if taking a cue, Wally's eyes fluttered, and his fingers twitched. Dick grabbed one of his hands while Artemis took the other, all of them gazing deeply at the speedster. 

Brilliant green eyes opened, reminding Dick of the beautiful range of colors in Wally's eyes. Speckled teal and gold flung like stars in the vast shades of green met him, slightly hazy with confusion and sleep. 

"Hey." 

Wally's voice cracked as he spoke, and the rest of the team winced as their speedster erupted in a painful coughing fit. 

Looking up at the worried faces of his team Wally gave them a small smile. 

"Ow." 

Just like that, the tension plaguing the room rushed out, and Dick lunged forward, giving his best friend a bone-crushing hug. Well not really, it was quite gentle. 

Dick held on tight for a few seconds then released him, following the hug with a quick punch to the shoulder, the only place where Wally seemed to not have bandages. 

"Agh! Dick, how could you?" 

Wally's betrayed face stared back at him as Dick gave him a half-angry, half-cheeky smirk. "That was for you, Kid Idiot." 

The rest of the team laughed, then came forward to make sure their speedster was okay. 

Kaldur had begun to apologize when a hand flew up and covered his mouth, preventing him from carrying on. 

"Kaldur let me stop you right there because this isn't any of you guys' faults. I took the risk, and this is the price I have to pay. You need to understand that."

The Atlantean nodded, relief evident on his face. 

"That doesn't mean you ever get to do that ever again." Artemis's sharp words made all of the others nod and Wally sigh. 

"Okay, okay, I get it." He paused his eyes narrowing for a second. The next moment the silent room was filled with the sound of a trash compactor demolishing fifty trucks. 

"What on Earth was that?" 

Dick was too busy rolling around on the floor laughing his head off to reply and Wally had burrowed under the sheets, the bright blush on his face red enough to match his hair. 

Between gasps, Dick managed to say, "Wally. Requires. Food." 

The room was full of giggles after that as Wally's stomach grumbled for food again and the speedster burrowed further down in the sheets. 

"Alright Wall-man, let's go find you some food." 

"Love you guys." 

The teen leaned back against his pillows and sighed, closing his eyes briefly as the footsteps of his team resounded across the hall. 

His team was the best. 

His very own mismatched, amazing family of heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave your requests and comments!
> 
> (・ω ・✿)


End file.
